There are many applications in the semiconductor industry for gas flow control valves. The quantity of gases used in the production of various types of solid state devices is sometimes very small and the quantities must be controlled vary accurately to assure uniformity in the manufacturing process.
Since most of these processes in the semiconductor industry are highly automated, it is necessary that electromagnetic valves be used rather than manually actuated valves. These valves are intended to operate accurately and efficiently to produce a certain gas flow with a particular current input. It has, in the past, been very difficult to manufacture these valves to the standards required by the industry without taking considerable time and going to inordinate expense.